In accordance with the development of devices, there is an increasing need for technology for automatic translation of text or speech through devices. However, there is a limit to the improvement of a translation rate with respect to translation performed by a grammar method of the related art. Recently, a statistical translation engine using statistical data has been actively developed. For example, research and development has been conducted to improve the performance of a translation engine through the collection of translated content based on a user's search or translation results through a translation service implemented by a mobile application or a home page connecting to a translation server.
However, there is a limitation in that a translated content collection method is partially performed only by users having an intention to translate.